


All That Ever Was and Will Be

by y02mustang



Series: This is Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Krypton, SuperCorp, kara takes lena to krypton and it's just an excuse for me to be mushy, lena gets more hugs, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: The flight doesn't take as long as Lena expected.Or maybe it just isn't as long as she’d hoped.They gain entry through the shield surrounding Argo and the ship lands gently, barely rocking the occupants as it touches down.Kara kills the engines and waits. She recognizes the rather wide-eyed stare from her girlfriend. “Hey,” she says softly, after a minute of silence, putting a warm hand on Lena’s thigh, leaning just close enough to brush a kiss against her cheek. “We’re here.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you asked for another chapter of _This is Love_ , and apparently I can't stop writing about these two, so... here we go! Chapter two will be up in a few days.
> 
> Caveat: I've only seen the first few episodes of season four, so I bluffed a little with some of the future storyline there (briefly mentioned), and took some liberties with Krypton as displayed in the show between season one and season three.

_But I'm standing here now_  
_With my heart held out to you_  
_You would've thought a miracle_  
_Was all that got us through_  
_Well, baby, all I know_  
_All I know is I'm still standing_  
_And this is love, all it ever was and will be_  
_This is love_

_\- Mary Chapin Carptenter_ , This is Love

* * *

It's just over seven months before they're able to get time away to go off-world. The Children of Liberty rattled Kara deeply and she wanted to be certain things were on the right path before she left the planet for five days. Lena was busy maintaining the image inducer, continuing testing with the Harun-El, and developing additional ways to keep Kara safe from Kryptonite - the memory of green radiation pulsing in her veins while she gasped for breath in atmosphere made toxic… that one was going to stay with her for a long while. 

Even if Kara hadn't offered for Lena to go with her, she might have insisted, if only to keep the hero in her sights and to know she was safe. 

So, when Lena realizes this is actually happening, that she's about to travel to another planet, she's very excited - but a little terrified at the part about spending time with her girlfriend’s mother. She’s still working on relaxing around Eliza and now she has a second mother to attempt to impress, to try to show she’s at least _potentially_ good enough for Kara? 

Nerve-wracking. 

She agonizes over what to wear and what to pack and how much to pack. 

(“Kara, every _ounce_ counts in space travel.”  
“Sweetheart, the spacecraft we’re using is a little more advanced than what carries astronauts to the ISS. I promise, you can bring your favorite sweater.”)

She’s been trying to learn a little Kryptonian ever since they started dating, but now she insists that Kara help her perfect the greetings and the pronunciation of her mother’s name in her native tongue. 

(“Where's the emphasis? _Ehrosh mbem_.” She repeats the words a few times, trying to get her mouth to form the Kryptonian greeting. “ _Ehrosh mbem._ ”  
“That's exactly right. You've got this, babe.”  
“Let’s go over the honorifics again.”)

She stresses about the types of food, not wanting to offend by refusing anything, but hoping for a little insight into what to expect and the appropriate etiquette. 

(“What if I'm full and she offers more food?”  
“You just say _no thanks_.” Kara grins. “Or you slide it over onto my plate. I've always had a big appetite, even on Krypton.”  
“What if -”  
“My mom knows you're vegan, she's already got several dishes planned she thinks you'd like.”  
“Oh, you told her?” Lena worries her bottom lip. “That means extra work for her during meals, okay. What can I do to help? Should we bring something?”)

At this point, it's been three hours of Lena stressing out about one thing or another and Kara takes her gently by the shoulders and meets her gaze. “Take a deep breath for me, love.” Kara inhales slowly and Lena mirrors her. “Good. Do you know what my mom is wanting to happen on this trip? She wants to see us. That's it. She isn't expecting gifts or help cleaning house or a fluent conversation in Kryptonian.” Kara brushes Lena’s hair behind her ear, thumb stroking her cheekbone. “Okay?”

Lena blinks at her. “Okay.”

Kara knows she's still a little uncertain, but her heart rate is at least somewhere near normal, so she lets it go. They finish packing and Samuel picks them up from Kara’s apartment. He drops them off at the bus station, about which he twitches an eyebrow but refrains from asking. 

When Samuel is out of sight, Lena and Kara detour out of the bus station and head to the private garage where J’onn keeps his ship. 

The large door slides open and Lena stops short. “This is a car.”

“No. It's a ship.”

“ _Kara_. It doesn't even have an enclosed cab.”

Kara chuckles. “Come on,” she loads their bags into the trunk, “just don't scratch the leather.”

Lena pulls the passenger door open, hefting the weight, and sits on pristine leather seats. “Well, if this is the car I’m dying in, at least it's pretty.” She closes the car door and then fastens her seatbelt. 

“Be sure to tell J’onn that, he’ll love it.”

“This is J’onn’s car?”

“This is J’onn’s _spaceship_. Hang on, you'll see. Buckle up.” Kara flashes another grin as Lena rolls her eyes. 

It takes her breath away, honestly. It's so much smoother than she expected, the transition from ground to air to beyond, the metamorphosis from car to spacecraft. The cabin is little changed, it remains comfortable but the instruments and gauges adjust to display appropriate bearings and measurements. The controls are simpler than the Legion ship she’d flown briefly and she wonders what it's like to pilot this one. 

The vehicle ascends quickly and, when they've left Earth’s atmosphere, Kara checks a few readings and ensures the bearings are correct. “All set,” she reports with a smile, “now we wait.”

Lena settles into her seat. “Great. We have time to conjugate more verbs.”

Kara groans dramatically. 

*****

The flight doesn't take as long as Lena expected. 

Or maybe it just isn't as long as she’d hoped. 

They gain entry through the shield surrounding Argo and the ship lands gently, barely rocking the occupants as it touches down. 

Kara kills the engines and waits. She recognizes the rather wide-eyed stare from her girlfriend. “Hey,” she says softly, after a minute of silence, putting a warm hand on Lena’s thigh, leaning just close enough to brush a kiss against her cheek. “We’re here.”

“It's beautiful,” Lena murmurs, blinking a little, beginning to take in the open field of green, the low structures visible past the rolling hills, a few skyscrapers prominent in the distance. 

“This is where I grew up. It's a little different after Krypton itself died, but there's still a lot here that I'd love to share with you.” Kara inhales Lena’s conditioner, a subtle scent now without the yellow sun, and smiles, nuzzling a delicate ear. “Ready for me to show you around?” 

Lena swallows but puts on a smile. “I’d like that.”

Though the luggage isn't overly full, Kara makes a show of hauling it from the ship’s cargo hold, lamenting, “They weren't this heavy on Earth.”

Lena chuckles, taking her own bag now that Kara is struggling to manage them both. “No powers for you here, hm?”

“Not this far from Earth’s sun,” she confirms. “The binary stars here are yellow, but they aren’t strong enough for their radiation to penetrate the shield.” She could wrestle the luggage along if she had to, and part of her wants to show off a little, that she's still strong even without her extra abilities, but Lena’s smile at her antics more than makes up for any bruised pride. It always takes a few minutes to adjust to the difference, to remind herself it's okay to relax her concentration and free up some subconscious thought, without having to worry about how hard she walks or breathes or touches things, without having to filter through extraneous distant sounds. 

She takes Lena’s open hand in her own, squeezing firmly, grinning at Lena as they walk. 

They aren't on the grass for long - _is it even grass? Whatever is analogous to grass on Earth._ A well-trodden path appears and soon becomes packed dirt, then paved smooth with another material Lena can't identify. She has a feeling the words, “What's that?” will be coming out of her mouth a lot over the next few days and she doesn't want to start two minutes into the trip. 

Kara knows the city now, she's familiar with the layout, similar to and yet changed from what she recalls in her childhood, and so she detours them away from the outskirts, away from the memorial that she and Mon-El stumbled upon. That isn't what she wants to show Lena first thing. She leads them to the city proper, not exactly cutting through the main thoroughfare, but passing enough people on the street that Lena can tell they're being watched closely. 

“Kara,” a woman smiles broadly, approaching quickly, “it's so good to see you again!”

Kara returns the grin. “Thank you. Thara, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is Thara.” Lena sets her luggage down for a moment so she can take the hand Thara is offering in greeting. “We studied the Kanar-Onn together… like a Kryptonian history exam.”

“Lena!” Thara grips her hand tightly. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

Four years of hostile boardroom meetings mean Lena doesn't bat an eye, keeping her pleasant smile, even as her heart plummets into her stomach. She'd seen the headlines months ago - Superman visiting Argo City - _Kara was so busy pulling double-duty for that week… then again, I suppose Superman is doing the same back on Earth now… or perhaps the DEO has it handled?_

Lena nods a polite goodbye when Thara says she has to go and walks beside Kara when she continues down the road. _I should have expected the Luthor name would be mentioned here. Goddamn it. Is it too much to ask, just **once** , for my name to be known before word spreads of Lex’s crimes?_

Now that she's paying attention, she can tell there are whispers accompanying the stares. A flush begins to creep up her neck but she takes slow breaths to try to keep it at bay. _It took so much for Kara’s friends and family on Earth to trust me, I was really hoping I wouldn't be at the same disadvantage on Krypton._

She's thankful Kara is without her superhearing so she can panic quietly without her heart rate or respiration giving her away. 

Another friend of Kara’s finds them before they can turn off the main path to Alura’s home. This time it's Dar-Us, a dark-haired man who seems a few years older than Kara, and she explains they knew each other from school, as well. He shakes Lena’s hand, gently, and slips away a few moments later, apparently unable to stand forcing politeness in her presence. 

_Maybe I shouldn't have come._ Lena holds back a sigh. _I shouldn't have guilted her into taking me along. She was probably just sparing me from this, that's why she never invited me._ She takes a breath to tell Kara that she should stop introducing her to people. _Now it's going to be awkward and -_

“That's _her_ ,” comes the awed whisper as Dar-Us joins up with acquaintances, “I can’t believe it.” 

“I told you! Isn't it incredible?”

Lena can't place it for sure without turning around and making it obvious, but she thinks that's Thara’s voice. 

_Oh._ She shakes her head. _Of course. Way to pile on the narcissism, Lena._ She scoffs quietly at her ridiculous paranoia. _A child desperately sent away as a last attempt at saving her life, an entire planet that thought she died and vice versa… no one expected to see her alive again. Yet here she is, whole and alive and a hero on another planet, complete with superpowers. Of course she's the talk of the town. ___

__Kara notices the visible release of tension in Lena’s shoulders and smiles gently. “You okay?” she asks, squeezing her hand._ _

__“I'm good,” she sighs, “now that I know what the whispers are about.”_ _

__“Whispers?” Kara raises an eyebrow._ _

__“You're a hero here, too. Everyone is happy to see you.” Lena shrugs a little self-consciously. “I’d noticed the staring and the murmuring and, you know, I'm so used to being on Earth where that's aimed at me.”_ _

__Kara’s abrupt chuckle startles her. “Hm, the muttered comments as we walked by? I caught some of them. None of those are about me.” She sniffs, considering. “My first few visits, maybe,” she allows, “but they're used to me being here, now. This hero worshipping you hear, that's all for you.”_ _

__“Me?” Lena frowns. “Why would -”_ _

“Lena, you _saved_ them. Your work with the Harun-El means…” She shakes her head. “It means a lot. I think my mom would enjoy telling you about it.” She taps her fingers against the back of Lena’s hand. “We’re here,” she says, tilting her head in the direction they’re walking, and Lena realizes a single low house is the destination. There’s a grey pillar out front with a red flag of the crest Lena is used to seeing on Earth, on mugs and backpacks and t-shirts and one spectacular superhero suit, but here, the symbol is muted, not the loud red-blue-and-yellow she knows. 

__The pillar must serve as the address, she assumes, and they continue toward the residence. It’s late afternoon in Argo and the sun has not yet begun to set, though there’s a warm glow coming from several front windows._ _

__Kara opens the door and they set their luggage just inside the entryway. “Mom,” she calls, a word she's never used for Eliza and Lena smiles at the pure happiness evident in her voice when she says it, “we’re here.”_ _

__“Kitchen,” Alura replies, her voice drifting through the house. “If I leave this, it’ll burn.”_ _

__Kara chuckles. “You're about to learn that I did not get my cooking skills from my mother.” She kisses Lena’s cheek and leads her to the kitchen, which isn't far from where they entered._ _

__So far, the home looks similar to what is common on Earth. The styles and color palettes are a little different, but Lena can determine the uses for the furniture as they walk past, then she kicks herself - _we have the same physical body structure, of course our chairs will look similar._ She tries to rein in the sci-fi part of her brain. _ _

__The differences in the kitchen are more noticeable when it comes to the appliances - they seem to draw energy from a mixture of crystals in a variety of shapes and sizes._ _

__Alura smiles over her shoulder at the pair. “Fifteen minutes until dinner is ready,” she says, turning from what Lena guesses is the stove, holding her arms open for a hug from her daughter._ _

__Kara steps forward and spends a long moment embracing her mother._ _

__Lena feels her heart swell at the sight. She knows what this means to Kara, _how much_ it means, to receive a hug from the mother she thought long dead, to feel the warmth and love and pride. Lena realizes she's tearing up and wipes conspicuously at her eyes. _ _

__“Lena, welcome,” Alura beckons her in for a brief but strong hug._ _

“Thank you for having me.” She puts on a smile and adds, “ _Ehrosh mbem Alura jran_.” 

“ _Ehrosh mbem Lena jran_ ,” Alura returns the greeting as she pulls away, focusing again on the food she’s preparing. “That’s very good. Kara didn’t tell me she was teaching you Kryptonian.” 

__“She’s doing great.” Kara moves toward a small cabinet and removes a set of dishes. “She was quizzing me on verb tenses during the trip over.”_ _

__Alura laughs. “Your favorite part of a language.”_ _

“ _Ugh._ ” 

__“Why don't you put your luggage in the spare room, sweetheart? I'm sure Lena can help set the table.”_ _

__Kara gives Lena an encouraging wink and a kiss on the cheek. “Breathe,” she whispers, then, to her mom: “Be back in a few minutes.”_ _

__Lena takes up the stack of dishes, continuing with the place settings before she can grow nervous._ _

__“I'm so glad you could make it,” Alura says._ _

__“The city is beautiful.” Lena folds a napkin and orders the silverware on top of it. The materials are different - the fabric is softer than anything she's known and despite the intricate design on the handles, the metal is light in her hands. “I'm very excited to be able to see it.”_ _

__“I know Kara is going to take you to all her favorite spots, but perhaps I can show you around a little tomorrow, as well.”_ _

__Lena swallows. The invitation is kind and gentle and she gets no hint of deception or maliciousness. “I’d like that.”_ _

__Kara enters the kitchen once more. “Is it ready to eat?” she asks, reaching a hand out to taste-test the contents of the pan, laughing when her mother scolds her for the attempt._ _

_Some things never change_ , Lena thinks, amused, and feels a little more comfortable on this planet. 

***** 

__After a delicious dinner - Lena is amazed at the array of flavor Alura manages to bring out in the soup using only spices and a few vegetables - they gather in the sitting room. Kara brings a mug of something warm, “Almost like hot chocolate,” she claims, though Lena tries a sip and finds it too sweet to enjoy._ _

__“Try this,” Alura offers, and Lena brings the cup to her nose before trying a small taste. It’s tea of some sort and though she has no idea what’s in it, the taste is subtle and the warmth is soothing, seeping into her palms as she wraps her hands around the mug without a handle._ _

__“It’s very good.”_ _

__Alura smiles. “I’m glad you like it. No, you keep that, I’ll pour myself another.”_ _

__Kara leans over and takes a whiff of Lena’s cup as Alura enters the cooking area to get another cup of tea. “Oh, Hantha tea. My mother’s favorite.” She settles next to Lena on the padded bench. “You’re lucky she’s sharing,” she says with a grin._ _

__“You wouldn’t have any even if I offered,” Alura says, returning with a cup of her own. She sits on a small chair nearby. “You’ve always preferred your own concoction.”_ _

__“It’s delicious,” Kara insists._ _

__“The only thing you can taste in it is all the Silten sap.”_ _

__Kara glances at Lena. “Kind of like sugar on Earth.”_ _

__“Ah,” Lena laughs, “that makes sense, then. Kara will devour every sweet drink, every dessert she can get her hands on.”_ _

__“When Kara was very young, Zor-El and I would have to barter with her so she’d eat her dinner - otherwise, she’d have eaten nothing but sweets.” Alura chuckles at Kara’s blush. “I see she never really grew out of it.”_ _

__Kara smiles despite the teasing. “I remember father promising that he would take me on his next trip to Kandor if I’d clean my plate.” She taps her fingers gently on the mug. “And he did. That was the first time I got to help him with his work.”_ _

__“You would have been nearly three then,” Alura recalls. “You were so excited for that trip, you didn’t sleep at all the night before. You stayed up as long as you could, you made it all the way until Zor-El collected the last material he needed, and then the moment you were returning home, you fell asleep in the pod and your father carried you in and put you to bed.” She smiles fondly. “When you woke up the following morning, you were so afraid it had all been a dream, and you wouldn’t believe us until we showed you the samples in the lab.”_ _

__“I remember that,” Kara sighs, laughing a little. “I carried a bit of Kandor rock in my pocket for months.”_ _

“You were two-years-old, and you _remember_ that?” 

__“Ah, childhood development is a little different on Earth,” Kara says, reacting to Alura’s confusion at Lena’s amazement. “Kryptonian children are mobile and speaking their first words within a few months.”_ _

__“I still have a few memory discs of when you were little,” Alura gets to her feet, “just a moment.”_ _

__Kara groans quietly. “This is the equivalent of embarrassing baby photos,” she whispers, and green eyes light up with interest. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”_ _

“Kara, I’ve _always_ been intrigued by what you were like as a child. This is going to be fascinating.” 

__Alura returns holding a disc about the size of her hand. It reminds Lena a little of a CD, though there’s no hole in the center and it’s much thinner than the compact discs on Earth. She dims the lights, then they turn off entirely, plunging the small room into darkness, only a faint glow from the window allowing Lena to see Alura press the disc to her forehead._ _

__“Kara’s first steps,” she speaks, and then it appears - the closest thing Lena has as a reference would be a hologram, projected into the open space on the floor. She’d been expecting something monochromatic but the scene is displayed in full color._ _

__Alura, looking slightly younger than she is now, wearing a white gown, kneels on the floor, a baby sitting before her. The child is wearing a smaller version of Alura’s gown, though in pink, and she has a full head of blonde hair, long enough to cover her ears. A man Lena assumes to be Kara’s father is crouched a few feet away in a lavender tunic and trousers, holding his arms out, a broad smile on his face as he makes encouraging sounds._ _

Kara as a baby is _adorable_ , Lena decides. She’s probably four- or five-months-old, though Lena has no idea if her guess is accurate and it seems strange to associate her with that young age, especially as the blonde-headed child moves to all fours and then begins to try to push herself up. She’s on her hands and knees, then shifts to the side and lands on a hip, placing one foot on the floor. Alura reaches both hands out, ready to catch her should she fall, and baby Kara simply grabs onto her fingers and pulls herself into a standing position, grunting with the effort. Blue eyes narrow in concentration. 

Both parents’ voices grow excited. Although they’re speaking Kryptonian and Lena can’t follow it, it’s clear that they’re trying to entice Kara to walk toward her father. She babbles in Kryptonian - _no, it’s likely nearly full sentences_ , Lena corrects - and takes one step, still using Alura’s hand as support. Alura leans forward, allowing her as much distance as possible while holding her hand, but by step six, Kara releases her grip and takes the last three steps unassisted. She laughs when she reaches Zor-El and he picks her up, celebrating her accomplishment. 

__Adult Kara busies herself with her mug, pretending to be completely distracted by the sweet drink and uninterested in what’s going on, but she smiles when Lena grasps her hand._ _

__The scene slowly fades from view. “That’s incredible.”_ _

“I have a few more,” Alura says, calling up the next memory. 

***** 

_It was worth it_ , Kara decides as she changes into her sleep clothes and climbs into bed. She realizes that any potential embarrassment at the memories her mother had shared, including an eight-month-old Kara streaking naked through the house, evaporated every time she saw the happy, fond smile on Lena’s face. Alura was more than happy to share her memories of Kara growing up, regaling Lena with tales and images of Kara from the toddler years until a few years before she landed on Earth, Kara chiming in with clarifying details - _I wouldn’t say I stayed up **all** night studying_, and _I’m pretty sure dad was **helping** me cook that disaster_ \- and Lena absolutely loving every minute of it. 

Lena exits the small washroom, wearing a long t-shirt that ends just above her knees. She slips under the covers, sighing contentedly when Kara immediately wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. “Was this your room growing up?” 

“No, we lived in one of the taller towers, it would have been just outside the shield.” She turns her head and places a kiss just above Lena’s eyebrow. “This was my father’s house, before they got married. He kept it mostly for his lab and when my mother started working on the council, they moved farther into the city. I’d spend time here in the lab with my father but I’ve never lived in this house.” 

“Okay,” she says after a pause, “I have to know. How do those memory discs work?” 

Kara laughs delightedly, propping herself up on an elbow so she can nuzzle Lena’s neck and kiss her jaw. “I _knew_ you were nerding out back there, just waiting to ask.” Lena scoffs in mock outrage and Kara laughs again. “I love it when you get excited about technology.” 

Lena prods Kara in the shoulder. “So?” She kisses her. “Tell me.” 

Kara chuckles. “Okay, okay.” She returns the kiss. “On Krypton, the Record Bureau held complete records of every Kryptonian’s life, kept on crystal discs. Events were stored astro-electrically from each person’s memory.” Before Lena can ask, Kara kisses her again. “I can explain astro-electricity but it will be easier to show you. I’ll take you to my dad’s lab, okay?” 

“Oh, you,” Lena hesitates at the offer, having gotten the feeling that it was a rather sacred place for the budding young scientist and her father, “you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to.” Kara brushes her nose against Lena’s. “I think you’ll like it.” 

Lena smiles, running her fingers through the blonde hair falling over them. “I’m sure I will.” She rests her palm against Kara’s cheek and her heart skips a beat, as it always does, when Kara leans into the touch. “I love you.” 

Kara’s eyes brighten instantly, the change obvious even in the low light coming in through the small bedroom window. “I love you, too.” She presses a long kiss against Lena’s wrist. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep here, without the sounds of the city?” 

“It _is_ quiet,” she agrees, “but I’ve learned that I can sleep pretty well as long as you’re wrapped around me.” 

“Big spoon it is,” Kara grins, shifting to put her arms around Lena, pulling her back against her chest. Kara squeezes her gently, happy to snuggle close. “Good night, love.” 

“Good night, darling.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More. Fluff.

Lena wakes the next morning to an empty bed. It’s not unusual for Kara to wake before her, for the superhero to get called out to an emergency in the pre-dawn hours, but as she blinks around the room, she remembers they’re on Argo. Kara has no powers here, and she has no demands from humans in peril or missions from the DEO that require her attention. This is a vacation, opportunity for Kara to spend time with her mother, and Lena expects that’s what she’s doing. 

She pulls the covers back and grabs a set of clothes from her suitcase. She’d brought a similar wardrobe for each day, per Kara’s instructions - a shirt or sweater, comfortable jeans, and walking shoes. She brushes her teeth, washes her face, and gets dressed in the adjoining washroom. When she steps out, Kara is just finishing making the bed, pulling the comforter over the pillows.

Lena stares for a moment, surprised by Kara’s outfit, though she admits she should have expected it. She’s wearing a simple white gown, with flowing sleeves, a thin gold band around the middle, and the crest of the House of El in its usual place across her chest, though the symbol is subtle.

 _This_ , at last, is Kara Zor-El, and Lena knows, without a doubt, that she would have loved her regardless of how they’d met. If, somehow, this was the woman she’d had the privilege of meeting, rather than Kara Danvers, they’d still find their way together and into each other’s hearts. 

“Good morning,” Kara says, reaching out a hand, tracing the upward curve of Lena’s lips with her thumb. “What’s that smile for?”

Lena kisses the pad of her thumb. “You.” Minus the very early weeks when she was certain she’d do something to screw it up, she’s never really doubted their relationship; everything felt _right_ and, surprisingly, she went with it, managing to go almost two years so far without messing it up. But now, standing in a small bedroom on an alien planet five light years from Earth, this is the most secure she’s been that they could make it work. 

That they were _meant to be_ seems too cliche, but that Lena would always love Kara? That she could believe.

Kara is confused by the response but pleased to see Lena happy, no matter the reason, so she simply smiles and takes her hand. “Ready for breakfast?”

*****

After breakfast, which seems to be a traditional fare of something near oatmeal, Alura asks if she can steal Lena away for the morning. When Lena agrees, Kara indicates she’s going to walk around the city and look up a few friends to check in on them. “Have fun,” she says, kissing Lena’s cheek briefly before taking her leave, Alura and Lena departing not long after.

Lena is curious where they're going, but doesn't ask, content to follow wherever Alura leads, taking in every moment. There's some minor construction happening somewhere in the market, she can't tell exactly what it is, but the small robots - _Kelex, that's what they're called_ \- are flying around carrying long pieces of metal, affixing them efficiently. She's reminded of the hive drones that are just beginning to be designed on Earth, small bots that work together and, yes, can complete complex tasks including construction, but their use and acceptance is limited. 

She blinks, shaking her head slightly before she becomes distracted by thoughts of what Earth could do with the technological innovation and acceptance that she sees on Argo. 

The paved path gives way to more decorative stones and she has a feeling they are approaching some place important. She wonders if perhaps Alura is going to take her to the Council chambers. While Kara had already mentioned planning to take her, she wouldn't complain about visiting it with Alura herself. 

A grey pillar with gold lettering announces the name of the building. Lena identifies the symbols and could stumble through a pronunciation, but has no idea as to the meaning. Alura doesn't explain and Lena doesn't ask. 

The initial opening is wide and welcoming, but the hall quickly narrows and any divergent paths reconvene to a single entry point near what is likely the center of the building. 

Two guards stand near the door. They don't appear to be armed but they stand before the room, clearly meant to keep people out. 

“I'm sorry, Alura, but strangers are not welcome here,” one man speaks. 

Alura smiles gently, expecting the words. “This is no stranger. This is Lena Luthor.”

He glances at her immediately. “Lena Luthor?”

“Yes,” Lena confirms, aiming for polite and trying to keep the uncertainty from her voice. 

His companion opens the door, holding it as Alura passes through, Lena following close behind. The only option upon entering is to take the stairway leading down. Soft light and wide steps maintain safety, though there is no railing as they spiral down to a lower level. 

“This,” Alura gestures to the large black slab of rock in the center of the room, as Lena descends the last step, “is the Harun-El.”

Lena stares. She'd never realized there was so much of it. When Kara asked her to replicate the stone, she'd crafted the recipe and created about ten pounds - but it was dense, so ten pounds was barely the size of a fist. This column reaches at least four feet tall and three feet in diameter. 

“It's magnificent.” She reaches a hand toward it but doesn't touch - she senses Alura’s held breath, though she wouldn't have put a finger on it regardless. 

“This is the signature Kara discovered, the one that led her home.” Alura traces the edge of the stand upon which the Harun-El rests. “This is the rock that her father, Zor-El, gave his life for - he dedicated every waking moment to developing a way for us to live under the shield he created.” She looks to Lena. “Do you know what it does?”

Lena hesitates. “I know what it does on Earth,” she says, not wanting to get into the details of what it does to Kryptonians, much less her discoveries of its effects on humans, “but what does it do here?”

“When our planet died, this section of what used to be Argo City was spared the destruction, it did not explode into pieces, but we were not safe.” Alura quiets for a moment, recalling those days, the elation of the shield quickly turning to terror. “What we thought was saving us was simply delivering us into a prison. The air from Krypton, the fallout, was trapped with us under the shield - nothing could survive. The atmosphere was toxic - the very old and very young began to die. While our friends prepared graves in the ground, a thing we'd not done in thousands of years, Zor-El pored over his old research trying to find something he could use to save us again.”

Lena’s hands are clasped tightly together and she can tell her breathing is shallow, imagining the fear and desperation. 

“Finally, he discovered he could repurpose the Black Rock of Yuda Kal, the Harun-El, and use it to purify the air. We mined all of it,” Alura says flatly. “Every bit of the rock that was left on our section of Krypton was dug up and brought here.” She taps her fingers on the pedestal. “Argo draws its power from the rock, it cleanses the air beneath the shield and keeps us shrouded to outsiders - we have no army and few weapons with which to defend ourselves and we have no allies in this tiny system.” She nods to herself. “Remaining hidden is our best defense.”

“I had no idea,” Lena murmurs, astonished at how much they were able to glean from the rock, but also concerned by how dependent they are on the material. 

Alura breathes deeply, unclenching her jaw, moving past the memories. “When Kal-El visited us last year,” Lena blinks rapidly at the apparent non sequitur, “he told me a little about your family on Earth. Your brother, specifically.” Lena stiffens. “He made sure to emphasize that you were different, that you were making a legacy for yourself there, one for good.”

Lena's expression must show her surprise because Alura chuckles gently. “I believe he was trying to convince me that you were worthy of his cousin. That was clear to me the moment we met, but Kara has talked of little else but her friends and family on Earth, and she speaks of you with such pride, that I do not doubt your legacy on that planet.

“I brought you here because I want you to know that you have a legacy on this planet, as well. You are a hero, Lena, for what you have given us, the knowledge to create the Harun-El. It means that we have _life_.” Alura grips her arm, making certain she's understood. “And you did that barely knowing who we were. You helped because we were in need - that's important.”

Lena takes a slow breath. “Kara asked me, and I -”

“She asked you to create more, to replace what was provided for Earth. And you did. But you also gave us the recipe to make it ourselves - that is all from _you_.” She smiles and gently squeezes before releasing her hold. “Thank you hardly seems enough. The council has agreed that we can share our own advancements regarding the Harun-El. I'll get the latest update before you leave and send you back with the data.”

“That's… that would be amazing. Thank you.”

Alura nods, pleased that she’d been correct to broach the topic with the council, that providing information would be a worthy gift in honor of the woman who had saved them. “You’re very welcome. Now, we should go,” she motions toward the stairs, “before we’re late for lunch.” 

*****

After lunch, Kara takes her to the gardens and Lena is speechless for a second time. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says at last, and Kara’s grin widens. 

“It’s one of my favorite places,” she explains, interlocking their fingers as they begin walking down the path. “My mom was always interested in plants and we’d spend a lot of time here. She would teach me their names and medicinal purpose and which ones we might be able to grow at home.” She pauses at a wide-leafed plant with a large red flower in full bloom. “This one was always my favorite.”

Lena scrutinizes the plant closely, taking mental notes on the formation, wondering if she can find a way to make a similar hybrid on Earth. She’s generally terrible at gardening, but one glance at the fond look in Kara’s eyes, at the nostalgia, and Lena knows she’s going to research all she needs to make it happen. 

They walk for over an hour, Kara pointing out the plants she recognizes, the ones that are missing and didn’t survive the death of her planet, and the ones she suspects are new, possibly introduced by her mother now.

“She still sits on the council,” Kara explains, “but she's no longer an adjudicator. She’s taken up botany… another skill of my mother’s that I didn't inherit.”

Lena laughs. “That isn't a skill I possess, either.”

“But I always see flowers in your office. When I send you some, they last for weeks!”

“Jess has a watering schedule for them that's almost as intricate as my own calendar,” she chuckles. “I don't know how she does it.”

Kara makes a mental note to text her and ask when they're back on Earth. She's imagining starting a small garden, something at her apartment window at first, and maybe bringing a little bit of Krypton home. 

They stand quietly for several minutes, arms wrapped around each other, near a large flowering plant with ornate leaves. The blooms are small in size but number in the hundreds, patches of deep purple. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Lena speaks into the silence, and Kara glances at her. “Here as in the garden, but also as in Argo. I know we still have a few more days, but I wanted you to know how glad I am to see all of this, to share this with you.”

Kara smiles, ducking her head for a kiss. “I want to share everything with you,” she replies. 

They take their time winding their way out of the gardens and the market is still open when they pass, so they stroll past the booths and small shops. Everyone greets them warmly and the shop owners patiently answer all of Lena’s questions when she asks about the fabric of a blanket or the capabilities of a flying bot the size of her index finger. Though they leave without purchasing anything, moving on when the shops begin to close, the goodbyes are kind and sincere. The shopkeepers seem honestly pleased with the company and the chat, no hard feelings about not making a sale. 

She’s going back over the encounters in the market, trying to remember the names of the people she’d met, when it hits her. “Everyone speaks English,” Lena realizes with a start. “More than just the introductions from yesterday.” The guards before the Harun-El had also spoken English, though only a brief phrase, and it hadn’t occurred to her, nervous as she was. 

“They all kind of started picking it up after I arrived, using data crystals, mostly. When my mother visited Earth she improved her English as much as she could, and passed that on after she returned to Argo.”

“But she was only on Earth for two days.” 

“Languages are pretty easy to pick up.” Kara shrugs, continuing idly down the walk that leads to her mother’s. “It took me about five days to learn English when I first landed. Well, to understand the Danvers, about another week to be fluent. I still get tripped up by idioms sometimes.” 

Lena stares. “Two weeks. For _fluency_.” 

Kara realizes she's imparting something Lena finds incredible. “English is sort of my sixth language? My first Earth language though.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow. Waiting. 

“I know seven Earth languages,” she mumbles. 

Lena identifies the hunched shoulders as Kara being a little embarrassed and she tries to dial back her awe. “You’ll have to tell me which languages, one day. I might have you sit in on a few international meetings.” She gets rewarded with a half-smile for that. Lena places a kiss on her cheek and Kara relaxes, posture back to normal, and she reminds herself that sometimes Kara feels like the existence of her powers and her intellect means she's showing off - even though she can't help it. Lena suspects it's because she was forced to keep her abilities hidden for half her life and a majority of her time on Earth, but regardless of the reason, she respects that boundary and tries not to push it when her girlfriend is feeling sensitive. 

*****

By the third evening, Lena is beginning to find a routine, settling in and getting comfortable in her surroundings. Kara wakes and has tea with her mother, when Lena rises they have breakfast - which is always some variety of porridge, and then they find a way to spend the morning. The first day it was the Harun-El, the second day Kara took her to the Council chambers - empty, as there were no meetings scheduled, but Kara explained how she’d argued for a gift of the Harun-El and Lena soaked up the grandiosity of the location, and the third day was a visit to the Jeweled Mountains. Only a few ridges of the mountain range had made it under the shield, but their beauty remained and Lena could see why it was a scenic location that had been favored by people all over Krypton. 

After lunch, they’d walk around the city itself, usually returning to the gardens. Then it was back to Alura’s house for dinner, and afterward they would visit in the sitting room. Alura didn’t pull out any more memory discs after the first night, but instead let Lena and Kara tell their own stories, Kara talking a lot about growing up with the Danvers and Lena about her scientific research, adding in a few of her favorite tales of Supergirl’s less dangerous missions, like rescuing pets from trees or volunteering at the children’s hospital. 

The fourth morning, their last full day in Argo, Alura heads into the city after breakfast and Lena wonders where Kara will take her today. 

“I want to show you something,” Kara says, tugging gently on Lena’s hand. Lena follows easily, more than willing to follow Kara anywhere. 

This time, it’s only a short trek through the house to an adjoining room. They pause at the threshold. The sensor registers their arrival and lights glow, illuminating a workshop of sorts, multiple tables covered in various devices and crystal and discs. 

“My father's lab.” She enters first, Lena at her heels, taking everything in with wide eyes. “It's been rebuilt several times, most recently after our fight with Selena and the followers of Yuda Kal, but luckily we were able to repair or replace almost everything.”

Kara smiles as Lena picks up a crystal and holds it as though it's the most precious object she's ever seen. 

“I used to spend hours here with him. He'd talk to me like I was a real scientist, asking me questions about what I thought the outcome of an experiment might be, responding to most of my own questions with “let's find out” and then helping me find the answer.” She trails her fingers along a gash in the tabletop. “He was part of the Science Guild and I was posed to be it's youngest member.”

Lena turns to her, tearing her eyes from the small tools she'd been examining. “You were going to be a scientist?”

“When I turned thirteen, I would have been inducted into the Guild.” Kara shrugs. “Then I ended up on Earth and the science was too different. Elements that didn’t exist or hadn’t been discovered yet… I had a hard enough time in high school, I knew it wasn’t something I could do professionally.”

She imagines what it would be like to be so talented at something, to be prepared to make it her life’s work, only to have it abruptly ripped away, along with everything else familiar. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly. 

“No, hey,” Kara counters, “it’s okay. I like being a reporter. I love being Supergirl. It’s like math and science whenever I use my powers.” She nudges Lena gently with her hip, trying to lift the mood. “Here,” she picks up a long thin glass tube and then a large opaque crystal, “let’s get into the basics of astro-electricity.”

*****

Lena spends the rest of the day mulling over all she’d learned about Kryptonian science and Kara files away the adorable memory of Lena curled up in her arms, murmuring incomplete sentences about storing events on discs as she falls asleep. 

When she wakes the next morning, their last morning on this visit to Argo, Kara takes her time getting out of bed, giving in to Lena’s insistent snuggles. It’s nice to be able to relax, to enjoy the extra time with her cuddly girlfriend in the early morning hours and know there’s nowhere else she needs to be - no DEO mission she should be preparing for, no sirens or shouts for help she needs to respond to, not even an interview or article deadline she has to meet. 

That will change tonight when they’re back on Earth and the responsibilities descend once more, but for now, she’s going to take full advantage of the opportunity to hold Lena for a few more minutes. 

She drifts off to sleep and when she wakes again, the light streaming through the window tells her it’s about an hour past dawn. Her mother is likely up by now and she presses a long kiss to Lena’s temple as she carefully disentangles herself and slips out of bed. The morning conversations have become a regular tradition and she doesn’t want to miss the last one possible on this trip. 

Alura is already up with two cups of tea, having added a significant amount of sweetener to Kara’s, and Kara smiles when she takes a sip. 

“I’m going to miss this,” she says, sitting across from her mother at the dining table.

“As am I,” Alura smiles. “I’m always happy when you can visit, but I’m very glad you brought Lena. She’s wonderful.”

“I think so, too,” Kara grins. “It was crazy when you were on Earth but I really wanted you to get to know her. I love her, mom. A lot.”

She chuckles. “I can tell that, sweetheart. It's been good to see you two together these past few days; I can tell she cares for you, and you for her.” Alura tilts her head. “I'm certain the customs are different on Earth, but have you thought about _uvrreoshi_?”

Kara scratches her nose. “Well, sure, but…”

Alura pats her cheek. “I have an idea.”

*****

Lena is awakened by the sun on her face and she stretches slowly. She'd been nervous about the trip at first but now she’s reluctant to begin the final day, wishing they could stay a little longer. 

She's pulled from her thoughts when her hand rustles something on the blankets. There's a dark green robe with the crest of the House of El laid out on the bed and she glances up, surprised to see Kara waiting at the door. 

“Good morning,” she says softly, entering the room. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Lena blinks at the outfit, curious about its presence since Kara is already dressed in her robes of white. Perhaps she's going to take it back to Earth? “Did you?”

“Yeah. Mom and I have been up for a bit. We talked.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. She figures that's been the routine for the past few days, so why is Kara mentioning it now? “About?”

“Well,” Kara chuckles, “us, actually. She picked out that robe for you.”

“It's beautiful, but I -”

Kara holds up a hand. “I'm not as prepared for this as I planned to be,” she sits on the edge of the bed, near Lena’s hip, “but let me try to get through this before you refuse the robe, okay?”

Intrigued, Lena nods. She sits up and rests a hand on Kara’s thigh as she speaks. Her thumb presses down, moving idly, providing a bit of support for whatever words Kara is trying to say. 

“I've told you about some of the traditions here, and my mom showed you some of the culture, like memory discs… and you got to see the data crystals in my father’s lab. These are all the same as from when I was growing up.” Kara smiles at the pressure against her leg. “Dating on Krypton was a little different, courtships tended to be longer than the ones I've seen on Earth, but matches used to be done by a matrix, called the Matricomp. Dating was permitted, but ultimately, who you ended up with was chosen for you.”

Lena’s heart rate picks up slightly, the pulse point at her throat pounding visibly, and Kara imagines she's probably swinging this conversation in the wrong direction, so she continues quickly. 

“That isn't the case any longer. It hasn't been since Kal-El, actually, but it was how I grew up.” Kara takes a breath. “Since I was about eleven, when Kal-El was born, the Matricomp no longer exists and matches have been allowed to occur naturally.”

Lena nods as though she's following. It's dawning on her that Kara may not be trying to explain that this matrix is matching her with some Kryptonian and therefore maybe they're not about to break up. 

“Regardless of how the match is made, instead of rings like on Earth, it’s custom for bracelets to be exchanged.” Kara licks her lips. Her own heart rate is increasing now and the nerves are kicking in. “It’s also tradition for the woman to take her husband’s family crest. Not his name, like on Earth - my mother is still Alura In-Ze, as daughters take their father’s name, but after they were married, my mother began wearing the crest of the House of El as opposed to the House of Ze.”

Kara clears her throat. “I didn't really… I don't have a bracelet for you. I didn't know if that was something you'd want. But I'd like to offer you this.”

She reaches over Lena and picks up the dark green robe, holding it up so Lena can clearly see the crest of the House of El subtly displayed across the chest of the garment. 

Lena stares at her, and at the robe, for a long while. “Kara,” she says at last, and there's a tremor in her voice, “are you asking…?”

“Yes.” Kara bites her lip. “Will you marry me?” She tries not to fidget, but she begins to worry, just a little, when Lena doesn't respond. “It doesn't… you don't have to? And it wouldn't be like tomorrow, you know, or even -”

“Kara.” Lena cups the woman's cheek to still her panicked rambling. “Yes. _Yes_. I can't wait to marry you.” She laughs when Kara wraps strong arms around her and they both collapse back on the bed, trading excited kisses. 

When the kisses slow, Lena asks, “Will you help me put it on? I don't want to wear it incorrectly.”

Kara chuckles. “It isn’t complicated, but of course I'll help you.” They stand, Lena slips on a fresh pair of underwear, and Kara guides the robe over her head, pointing out the fasteners and ties.

“Wait.” Lena holds up a hand and Kara freezes at the word. “I can… I can wear this, right? Your mom isn't going to freak out?”

“Not in a bad way,” Kara assures her, returning to her task, kissing the base of Lena’s neck. “I promise.” She smooths the flowing fabric across Lena’s shoulders and takes a small step back to make sure it settles appropriately. The dark color complements Lena’s eyes perfectly and Kara couldn't have picked a more suitable fabric if she'd done so herself. Seeing the woman wear her family crest makes her breath catch and she swallows twice before she can speak, her voice wavering. “You look amazing.”

Alura is waiting for them when they enter the main room, although she tries hard not to be caught and pretends to be absorbed in tending to the care of the Dar-Essa. 

Kara fights a grin, knowing the reaction this is going to bring, and clears her throat softly. 

Dark hair whips around as Alura turns quickly, and she breaks into a broad smile when she sees Lena’s outfit. She opens her arms, beckoning the woman closer, and Kara releases her hand with a gentle squeeze to move forward. Alura meets her halfway, folding her into a tight hug. 

Lena is a little uncertain how to respond, but her arms come around the older woman almost automatically, and it occurs to her where Kara learned to give amazing hugs. 

“It is my honor to welcome you to the House of El, Lena.” Alura continues their embrace as she speaks. “I wish Zor-El could have known you - he would have been just as proud of you, just as happy that you’ve chosen our daughter, as I am.”

“I could do nothing less,” Lena says quietly. “I am thankful every day to have her in my life.”

Alura’s embrace tightens around Lena again, briefly, and then she loosens her hold with one arm, motioning Kara to join the hug. Kara is there in an instant, pulling her mother and her girlfriend… no, her fiancée, close against her. 

Kryptonian phrases are murmured between mother and daughter, and Lena makes a mental note to really learn the language, more than the handful of words and dozen numbers that she knows so far.

Kara laughs at something after a moment, then seems to realize they've left Lena behind. “Sorry, Mom was asking if we’re going to have the ceremony here or on Earth. I told her we'd talk about it.” She kisses Lena’s cheek. “We have plenty of time to work out the details.”

“Come,” Alura smiles, “let’s have breakfast and I can answer your questions about what a Kryptonian ceremony would entail, so you can be informed when you make your decision.”

*****

Planning to leave just after lunch, Kara and Lena return to the market one last time. 

Kara has her eye on a blanket Lena seemed drawn to - it's softer than anything Earth has come up with and Kara knows from experience the fabric is very warm; exactly what Lena would like as she often complains of being cold. Usually Kara can pull her close and warm her up, but for times she can't be there, the blanket will do.

It doesn't take long for the citizens to notice Lena’s new garment and the word travels quickly. Four different merchants and no less than six shoppers offer their congratulations, Lena blushing prettily at their obvious enthusiasm and acceptance as Kara beams. 

“I want to pick this up for you before we go,” Kara says as they near the booth, and she gestures to the purple and blue blanket folded on the display shelf. 

“It's lovely, darling, but you -”

“No buts,” she counters, squeezing Lena's hand gently. “Trust me, it's even warmer than it is soft.”

Lena runs her free hand over the blanket. “Hm, that sounds perfect.”

“The blankets are forty, is that right?” she asks the shopkeeper, who pulls the blanket off the shelf when Kara indicates that's the one she wants. 

“One moment.” Spreading out one corner of the blanket, the woman runs a small crystalline tool over the top of it, the crystal glowing slightly, then returning to its normal state when she's finished. “There.” She refolds the blanket, proudly smoothing her hand across the top corner, where a small crest is now visible. It's subtle, like the crests on their clothing, but the symbol of the House of El now quietly adorns the blanket. 

Lena traces her fingers along the marking. “Thank you.”

The woman smiles. “It is my honor.” When Kara tries to pay, she refuses. “No, please. It's a gift. For you both.”

Lena remains quiet, not certain how much insistence is polite, and Kara gives in a moment later, thanking the merchant again as they accept the blanket and begin making their way back to Alura’s house. 

Once there, the two change into their travel clothes, leaving their Kryptonian robes behind, and Kara begins to pack their things as Lena helps Alura prepare lunch. It's a light fare, though Alura adds a small dessert specifically for Kara. 

When the table is set, Lena speaks. “You don’t seem surprised by Kara asking me to marry her,” she says quietly, smiling in response to Alura’s immediate chuckle.

“Kara and I hadn’t directly discussed until this morning how much she cares for you, but I knew right away. The first time she visited here, after using the Harun-El to help your friend, she started investigating the trip and the atmosphere, determined to make sure it would be safe for a human to travel, given the speed of the craft, and that our air and gravity would be safe for you.” Alura gently squeezes Lena’s hand. “Her first thought was how to share this with you.”

“Oh.” Lena does some quick calculations in her head and realizes that visit took place well before their first anniversary. That specific trip was one Kara had taken with Mon-El and Lena feels her cheeks burn as she remembers her jealousy - Kara may have been traveling with the former Prince of Daxam but she clearly only had thoughts for Lena. Subsequent trips were likely also filled with experiments and gathering data to ensure Lena’s safety, in between enjoying time with her friends and family. “I’m very lucky to have her in my life,” she says at last, feeling distinctly unworthy. 

“I’m glad you found each other,” Alura counters. “Knowing that the Danvers took her in, how kind and caring they were, how well they helped Kara grow and adjust to her new planet, I am forever grateful to them. And to all of her friends on Earth that have helped protect her identity, helped her become the strong, confident woman that she is, of the few I met, like Winn and J’onn, I am grateful to them, as well.” She meets Lena’s gaze pointedly, making sure she has her attention. “You are her greatest defender. You protect her heart and you trust her with yours. She’s built a life on Earth that is richer than any that I could have imagined for her. _Thank you_.”

Lunch is drawn out as long as possible and they take their time walking to the ship, trying to delay their departure for even a few more minutes, until finally Kara sighs and says they have to be heading back. 

“Don’t forget this,” Alura gives Kara a small cloth bag. “These species should adapt well to Earth and its insects. There’s a small disc with instructions if you get lost.”

Kara cradles the bag of seeds delicately. “I’m sure I’ll be asking J’onn for tips,” she admits, “but I think it’ll be okay. Thank you for… everything.” She holds the bag out to one side so she can wrap her free arm around her mother. “I’ll be back as soon as I can… and then maybe you can visit us next time.”

Alura returns the embrace. “I’d love that.”

After several long moments, Kara never again rushing a hug with her mother when she has the chance, she steps back and nods encouragingly toward Lena.

“Alura, thank -”

“Here, I have something for you, too.” Alura hands Lena a small wooden box. “Inside is the data crystal with the most current research on the Harun-El… and a canister of Hantha tea leaves.”

Lena sniffles as she smiles. “Thank you so much.”

“ _Ehrosh mbem Lena te_ ,” Alura whispers, embracing Lena tightly before allowing her to pull away. 

There are tears in the eyes of all three women as Kara and Lena enter the spacecraft, waving once more at Alura who watches them depart.

It’s quiet until the ship is through the shield and they’re once more headed toward Earth. 

“The _te_ ,” Lena asks, tracing the ornamentation on the box in her hands, “which honorific is that?”

Kara shifts from her seat to press a kiss against Lena’s temple. “The one that means you’re part of the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm a fan of Supercorp marriage proposals. <3 My wife encouraged me to add an epilogue, so there's one more small chapter after this. 
> 
> Kryptonian -
> 
> uvrreoshi - marrying/marriage  
> ehrosh mbem - welcome/greetings  
> jran - non-familial honorific  
> te - familial honorific

**Author's Note:**

> Hope 20gayteen was great to you all - onward to 20biteen!
> 
> I met my 2018 New Year's Resolution of writing every day and posting something every month, thanks in large part to all of you!! Thank you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. I love you all.
> 
> PS: Yes, I left this open for a third installment. I'm a glutton for punishment.


End file.
